The Love of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer
by rumplejerrie
Summary: A story about the love and trials of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Chapter 2 is finally up. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The Love of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer

A/N: Hey it's me again, and I have a new fic. I'm still going to be updating the other story but at the moment I'm in a writers block with it. When I get an idea I'll write it down and post it. Then I'll probably rotate the posting. Well I hope you enjoy this one, its about Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer as you can tell from the title. Please review if you can and enjoy!

Rumpleteazer was sitting in her lair at the junkyard waiting for Mungojerrie to come. He had told her he needed to talk to her about something and to go to her lair and he would meet her there.

She smiled at the thought of him; they had been close since she could remember. He had skipped his courtship dance so that he could dance with her at hers, and he had. That had been two months ago.

He spoiled her rotten and he knew she enjoyed it. The other cats made fun of him for it but he didn't care. He loved her and would take the teasing.

She panicked then afraid that he didn't love her anymore. She started pacing as she waited for him to get there.

When he got there and watched as she paced he knew she was panicking for some reason.

"Teazer what's the matter?" He asked her softly.

She jumped and turned around and looked at him, "Do…you s still love me?" She asked.

He looked at her with his ears back, "What? Teazer of course I do." He said walking closer to her.

"Then what's going on? Why so serious? It's scaring me Jerry." She said.

Jerry set down next to her and pulled her closer to him, "Old D wants me to go stake out Macavity, I'm probably going to be gone for several weeks. I wanted to tell you in here so that we could be alone when I told you. Munkus has promised to watch out for you and walk you to our humans' house when you want to go home." He told her licking her ears when he finished.

She set there for a bit trying to take it all in, "When are you going?" She asked softly.

"In about three days, Old D gave me the days to spend with you." He said gently.

"Why can't I go, he usually let's me go with you?" she asked

He pulled her into his lap and leaned against the wall with her, "Because sweetie, I'm going to be in Macavity's territory for a long time. There mostly toms there and what queens that are there are not there by choice. They thrive on catching young sweet innocent princesses like you to torture. I couldn't live with that if it happened to you Teazer, you'll be safer here." He said.

"But what if they catch you? Then you'll get hurt, maybe killed." She said looking at him with big blue eyes.

"They won't find me sweetie, I'll be well hidden. And if they sense me I'll be out of there before they can get there. Misto is coming with me; he'll be able to get us out of there." He said, hoping if she knew that he wouldn't be alone she would feel better.

She thought about it, "Better then you being alone I guess." She said and groomed his chest fur.

He smiled and went back to grooming her ears, "yes it is." He said. "You ok now?" He asked.

"I think so." She said, "I…I'm just going to miss you." She said

He smiled and reached up and pulled her chin up to look at him, "I'm going to miss you to Teaz. But you're the reason I'm doing this. So I can help protect the yard from Macavity. Old D is hoping we can find out if their planning something. If they are we're coming right back to tell Old D and prepare for it." He told her

She smiled, "Ok that actually did make me feel better." She said softly.

He smiled, "Good."

He bent down and kissed her and then pulled back licked her face and pulled her into a hug, "I love you Teazer." He said.

She snuggled closer to him and placed her head where she could hear his heart, "I love you to Jerry." She said.

He smiled and held her closer knowing that she would be going to sleep soon. He licked her ears again and started purring gently for her and within a matter of minutes she was out. He laid down and pulled a blanket over them and curled around her protectively and fell asleep as well.

The next three days were full of a lot of cuddling, talking, playing, and chasing each other around.

The day that Jerry was to leave, hit Teazer hard. She realized he was really leaving and that she couldn't go because it wouldn't be safe. She knew he was doing it for her and the junkyard, but she was till scared. She had woken up curled up close to him with him curled around her. She didn't want to get up cause this was the last time for a few weeks that he could hold her. So she just laid there listening to his heart beat.

He woke up about 30 minutes later to her licking is chest fur and crying. He rubbed her back gently and licked her ears and purring, hoping this would sooth her.

"Teaz, I love you sweetie. I know this is hard, but I swear I'll come back." He said. "Munk's going to be meeting us once a week; you can send a message to me by him. Ok?" He told her.

She sniffed, "I couldn't come with him?"

"no Teaz that wouldn't be safe sweetie." He said gently.

"ok." She said and nuzzled against him.

"That's my girl," He said softly and licked the tears off her face. "I've got something for you Teaz."

She looked at him, "Really?" She said brightening up a bit.

"Yep." He said grinning at her.

"What is it?" She asked.

He smiled at her and licked her ears, got up and walked over to a pillow on the other side of the lair and dug under it for a second. Then he pulled something out and hid it behind his back and walked back over to her.

She watched him go over to the pillow and tilted her head to the side in admiration when he bent down. She straitened up when he pulled what ever it was out and stood up and turned around to her. She tried not to act like she had been staring at him and hoped he hadn't noticed.

He had and kind of smiled but that was all because he didn't want her to be embarrassed about it. He actually thought it was sweet, but he would keep that to himself for the moment.

He walked over to her and smiled, "You ready?" He asked.

"Yes." She said a little impatiently.

He grinned and pulled from behind his back a pearl necklace that she had wanted for a long time.

She saw the pearls and her eyes went huge, "You got me the pearls!" She said.

He got closer to her and put them around her neck and fastened them, "Yep, I did. Thought you needed something special before I left, and I remembered you had been wanting these." He said straightening them a bit.

She sniffed and hugged him, "Thank you Jerry." She said laying her head on his chest.

He returned her hug and rubbed her back, "Your welcome Teazer." He said.

A few minutes later he pulled back, "Guess who I saw come in from the train a little bit ago." He said.

She looked at him for a minute, "Daddy's back?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yep, your daddy's home for a few days. I talked to him about what's going on and he said you could come over and stay with him and your momma if you want."

She nodded, "I think I do." She said "I haven't seen daddy or momma much lately." 

Jerrie nodded, "Is there anything you want to take over there?" He asked

"My pillow you gave me, when we did the courting dance." She said.

He nodded and walked over to the big blue pillow he had gotten for Teazer not long ago and carried it over to her. "Alright, you want to head over now?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yea," She said and nuzzled him real quick.

He smiled at her and nuzzled her back, "Ok let's go." He said and started over to Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots lair.

Teazer wanted to walk with Jerry but wanted to go see her daddy. Jerry saw this and smiled and stopped for a minute. He put the pillow down and put his paws on her shoulders.

"I'm not going right away Teazer, go see your daddy." He said and bent down and kissed her, "I'll be right behind you." He said.

"Ok." She said kissed him back and then went running to her parents lairs.

Jerry laughed and followed her with her pillow slowly to give her some time before he got there.

Teazer went running into the lair, "DADDY!" She called

Skimbleshanks looked up from something he was looking at and grinned, "Theirs me little girl." He said with his accent and held his arms out to her. "Come here Teazer." He said.

Teazer ran into his arms and he twirled her around making her squeal and giggle. She hugged him when he put her down and then looked up at him.

"I've missed ya daddy." She said softly.

"I've missed you to little bit." He said affectionately.

She grinned at him, "Well I guess I'll be staying here for a few weeks huh?" She said softly.

Skimbleshanks nodded, "Yes you will be.' He said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Jerry's here with you nest, show him where you want it and spend some more time with him before he has to go ok?" He said

Teazer looked over her shoulder and saw jerry, "Ok." She said and walked over to him. "Do you remember where I had it before I moved out Jerry?" She asked

He nodded, "In the corner." He said, "Is that where you want it now?" He asked

She nodded, "Yes please." She said.

He nodded and carried it over to her corner and laid the pillow down. He turned around and looked at her and smiled, "There you go Teaz all ready for ya." He said.

She smiled at him, "Thank you Jerry." She said softly.

He smiled at her and stepped over to her, "Your welcome." He said and hugged her.

'You have to go now don't you?" She asked

He nodded, "Yea Teazer, I need to go. I'm going to miss you, but I know you'll be safe." He said, "And I'll be as safe as I can." He said. "And come back as soon as I can." He said

She looked at him, "Promise?" She asked.

He nods, "I promise." He said.

"You better," She said

He smiled at her, "I will Teazer." He said. "Now you have to promise me something." He said

"What?" She asked.

"Promise me you're not going to mope around here. Play with your friends, help your mother…have fun." He said.

She looked at him for a minute and saw that this was important to him, "Ok jerry I wont mope." She said, "I promise" She said.

He smiled, "Good," He said. "I love you…and I'll miss you." He said softly licking her face.

She tried to smile knowing he was about to go, "I love you to…and I'll miss you to." She said licking his chest.

He smiled at her and groomed her ears like she liked, "I need to go now Teaz, why don't you go hang out with your mom and dad now." He said.

She wiped her tears away and nodded, "ok." She said softly.

She started to walk away and go to her parents when he pulled her back and kissed her. She tensed for a minute and then kissed him back. He pulled back and hugged her to him grooming her ears again.

"I needed to do that Teazer, for you and for me. I'm not saying goodbye, that's to final. So you get a Kiss…bends down and kisses her again a hug hugs her and I'll see you soon." He said licking her again and smiling at her.

She nodded, "I like that better." She said.

"Good," He said and pulled away reached up and wiped her check of a tear. "I'll see you soon sweetheart." He said.

She nodded, "See you soon." She said.

He smiled and gave her one last kiss, squeezed her paw and walked out nodded to her parents. Skimbleshanks nods back and looks over at teazer who looks on the verdge of tears. He got up and went over to her and hugged her.

"He'll be back Teazer." He said.

"I know." She said, "And I promised him I wouldn't mope…so I'm not." She said.

Skimbleshanks smiled and hugged her, "Your momma is about to go feed the kittens in the nursery and take over for jelly. I bet she would like some help. Would you like to help her?" He asked.

Teazer smiled and wiped her eyes, 'Yea that sounds like fun." She said.

"Good, she'll be glad to have you." She said.

Teazer smiled, hugged her daddy and then walked out of the lair and to the nursery to help her mother.

Skimble smiled and hugged her back and watched as she went out, knowing the next few weeks would be hard. But he would make sure to help her keep her promise to Jerry and not be mopy. He went and laid down on his and jenny's bed and decided to take a nap, while thinking how to keep Teazer happy.

A/N: Ok this was fun to write, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please review and I'll talk to you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The Love of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer

Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry that it's been so long since I have updated but I couldn't figure out how to do the next chapter. I knew what I wanted just didn't know how to get it down. But now I have figured it out and here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

Responses to my Reviewers

Jellicle Jacquie: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked it. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I had problems with this chapter and I have also been busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Talk to you soon.

Punkfox15: Thank you for the review. I have just recently reread the chapter myself and I cried threw the whole thing. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much and I hope you enjoy this one as well.

CATSfanatic: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I was going for showing the other side of them, and I'm glad I got it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Ok now that I have responded to your reviews, which I really enjoyed, here is the next chapter.

Six weeks had gone by since Mungojerrie and Misto left to stake out Macavity's lair. While she missed him terribly, Teazer kept her promise to Jerrie to not mope. Instead she helped her mom out in the nursery and infirmary. She enjoyed working in the nursery the most though. She feed the infant kittens and sang to them and then she would put them down for their nap. Then she would go play with the kittens that were a little older, until they fell asleep to. After that she would go to the infirmary to see if she could do anything there. But there wasn't much to do in the infirmary so she would go and take a nap herself.

There were other times that she would go to the train station with her daddy and help him out there. He would let her heard the humans around to the train and even let her come with him on one trip. They had been gone for several days but she had absolutely loved it, and couldn't wait to go on it again.

Once a week Munkustrap would come to her and tell her that Jerrie was ok and that he had told him to tell her that he loved her. Teazer would smile and thank Munk and go back to her parents lair for a little bit.

One day after she had finished with the kittens, she had decided to go take a walk around the junkyard. She had just spotted a mouse and had started stalking it when she ran in to something hard.

"Oh heavyside Teaz are you ok?" She heard a voice from above her.

"Yea Jerrie I'm fine." She said.

Then she realized who she had just ran into and looked up, "Jerrie?!"

He smiled at her, "Hey Teazer."

Teazer stared at him for several seconds and then jumped into his arms and buried her face in the fur of his chest. Jerrie wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

She looked up at him, "Are you really back Jerrie?" She asked

He nodded, "Yea Teazer, I'm really back." He said as he started to purr.

She hugged him again, "I've missed you Jerrie." She said

He smiled and scratched her ear, causing her to purr loudly, "I've missed you to Teazer." He said and then licked her check.

She looked up at him, "Where's Misto?" She asked.

"He went to see Victoria." Jerrie said.

She smiled, "Ok." She said

He smiled at her and then took a deep breath, "Teazer, I got to go see Munk. Misto and I found some things out." He said hoping she wouldn't ask.

"What things?" She asked her eyes going wide.

He looked at her, took her paw and led her to their lair. He set her down on his pillow since hers was still at her parents, and kneeled down in front of her.

"I wanted to tell you this first anyways, cause I didn't want you to hear it from someone else." He said softly. "Macavity is planning an attack on the yard. A big one. He told his henchcats to get as many kittens and queens as they could. Their going to do this in about two weeks." he told her and watched her as she shock.

"Wh..what are we g going to do?" She asked softly.

"I don't know yet. But first I need to go see Munk and tell him…He needs to get Deme somewhere safe cause Macavity is going to try to get her himself." He said and Teazer started crying.

He wrapped her up in her arms, "I'll tell you this much Teazer, we wont let any of you get hurt." He said felling himself becoming very protective over Teazer and the others.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise." He said and licked her face.

She sniffed and held on to him a bit. He held her and licked her face trying to get her to calm down but he knew that she had a right to be scared and up set. The truth was he was scared also. He didn't want anything to happen to his Teazer. He didn't want anything to happen to anyone. He knew he needed to pull back and tell her he needed to go talk to Munk but he couldn't pull himself away from her.

After several minutes he finally pulled away, "Teazer sweetie, I need to go see Munk. I need to tell him this so that we can tell the rest of the tribe and maybe figure out a plan."

She pulled back and looked at him for a minute, then she nodded, "Ok." she said softly.

He nodded and licked her check, "Come on, I'll walk you back to your parents ok?" he said and she nodded.

He wrapped an arm around her and they walked slowly and quietly to her parents lair. He walked her in wanting to see them and smiled when Jenny squealed and ran over to him.

He hugged her and she looked at him, "Your back right?"

He laughed and nodded, "Yes ma'm I am." He said.

"Good, Teazer was wearing herself out trying to keep that promise." She said and looked over at her daughter who was looking at her paws.

He smiled, "Jenny, I would love to stay and catch up but I really need to go see Munk. If Teazer is up to it she can tell you what we found out."

Jenny nodded, "Sure Jerrie, she'll be fine here." She said.

Jerrie nodded and gently pushed Teazer towards her mother, "I'll be back as soon as possible Teaz, tell your mom and dad if you want to." He said softly and then walked out.

Teazer watched him walk out of the lair, then she turned to her mom with a terrified look on her face.

Jenny looked at her daughter and pulled her over to her pillow and set her down. She set down next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"What is it Teazer, what did he find out?" she asked.

Teazer took a deep breath and then told her mom what Jerrie had told her. That Macavity was planning an attack on the yard in a couple weeks. He was planning to take kittens and Queens and he himself was going to get Deme.

Jenny could tell that her daughter was scared for herself and her friend. She wrapped her arm around Teazer and hugged her close.

"Jerrie and Munk will think of something to do to protect us and the kittens Teazer. Their not going to let anything happen to their girls. They love you to much." She said and smiled when Teazer blushed.

"now let's get your mind of this for a little bit. Alonzo found a couple little kits that can't be over a couple weeks old and they need to be feed." Jenny said. "And I'm thinking about making you their daytime caregiver."

Teazer looked at her, "Really, you think I'm ready?" She asked

Jenny nodded, "The past few weeks that you have been helping me has showed me that you can take care of a couple kits yourself. Not that I'm tell you that you can go mate Jerrie. Just that I think its time that you had a couple kits that you can take care of in the in nursery on your own. Your going to get to take care of them in the day time. Jelly and I can take care of them at night. I know there well be times that you want to spend more time with Jerrie, so just tell me and one of us can take over. If you ever need help with them you can just come to me and Jelly."

Teazer beamed, "Thanks"

Jenny nodded, "Your welcome Teaz."

Teazer smiled and hugged her mother. "Can I go see them?" She asked.

Jenny smiled, "Of course sweetie. Come on I'll take you to them."

Teazer nodded and followed her mother out. When they got to the nursery Jenny led her to the newest members of the nursary. She stood to the side so that Teazer could see them and smiled.

"Well here they are." She said

Teazer stood in front of the little nest that had been made for the new arrivals, in complete awe. There laid two of the smallest, cutest kittens she had ever seen. One of them was black with gold ears and gold stockings. It's little tail was black with a gold tip and it's eyes were still closed. The second one looked a lot like the first one except it was black with white tipped ears, stockings and tail. It also had a little gold in its fur on the belly.

"Mom their beautiful." She said looking at her mother. "Are they male are female?" she asked

"The black with gold is a male, the other one is a female. They can't be over 2 weeks old if that." Jenny told her.

Teazer nodded and set down next to the nest and reached out and took the little female and held her close. "Are they named yet?" she asked.

"No Not yet." Jenny said. "I thought that maybe you would like to do that." She said

Teazer nodded and held the little kitten in her arms for a bit as it slept.

"I'll have to think about it first." she said.

"That's fine dear." Jenny said.

Teazer nodded and then put the little kit down and picked up her brother. She watched as he slept and then heard the other kitten start to ween.

"Hey there little one, it's ok, your brother is right here." She said and put him down next to the crying kitten.

The little girl stopped crying and cuddled with her brother. Teazer smiled and softly petted the two little kittens. The little female started mewing a bit and trying to suckle on Teazer's finger.

Teazer laughed, "Ok little bit I get the message." She said and took the finger out and then went to get a couple bottles ready.

Once they were ready she walked back over to the kittens, who were now weening loudly, and set down. She picked the little princess up and gently introduced her to the nipple. She fussed a little bit with it and finally latched on and began to suck.

Teazer smiled and hummed a song to her while she thought of names for the princess. But all of the ones she thought of didn't seem right. So she decided to wait and get to know the little kit first.

Soon the princess was done and Teazer took the bottle and burped her and laid her back down and then picked her brother up and began feeding him.

Before she could get to evolved in thinking about his name Jerrie came in.

"Teazer?" He called.

"Shh over here Jerrie." she said and set up a little keeping the kitten in her lap with the bottle in his mouth.

Jerrie smiled at her and walked over, "Hey sweetie, whatcha got there?"

"Couple kittens, that momma's going to let me take care off. Well during the day, she's going to take them at night or when I need her to. Their just a couple weeks old." she said

"Cute little things." Jerrie said. "They named yet?"

"No momma's letting me name them, but I can't come up with anything yet. I'm going to wait to get to know them a little first." She said.

He nodded, "Sounds like a good idea."

"Yea," She said, "How did Deme take it?" She asked

"Not very well. He's having her stay in his lair with him for now so that she's at least with someone. Since it's so late in the day we're going to have a meeting tomorrow around early afternoon, to tell the tribe. Munks going to go talk to Old Deuteronomy to see if he has any thoughts on how to protect the kittens and princesses. Munk told me to not worry about it tonight, that he just wanted me to spend some time with you." He said licking her nose.

She blushed, "Sounds good." She said, " and deme's going to be with Munk?"

He nodded, "Yes, she's with him right now. He's making her up a nest as we speak."

She nodded again, "ok." she said.

"Teazer, he's done." He said

She looked down and smiled and took the bottle away. "Then I guess I'm done here." She said. "Let me go ask momma something and I'll be right back." she said and he nodded.

She walked over to where her momma was, "Momma, their done eating and are back asleep. Jerrie's back and has been told by Munk to spend some time with me. I just wanted to ask when they had their diaper's changed." she said.

"just before you fed them Teazer." She said, "Go spend time with Jerrie, I'll take care of the kittens."

Teazer smiled, "Thanks momma." She said and hugged her. "See you tomorrow." She said.

Jenny smiled and hugged Teazer back, "Behave, but have fun Teazer." She said.

Teazer smiled, "I will momma." She said and then went back to Jerrie. "Come on, let's go, momma's going to take care of them now." She said.

He got up wrapped an arm around her and tickled her neck with his paw. She giggled and he laughed.

"I've missed doing that." He said as he led her out of the nursery and towards their lair.

"So have I." She said and laid her head on his shoulder.

He smiled and licked the top of her head, and decided that he wouldn't worry about this till tomorrow. Tonight he was just going to spend with Teazer.

A/N: Ok I know this isn't very mushy and sweet, but it's a set up for the next chapter. I'm planning it right now. I probably should have had the Munk conversation with Jerrie but that idea for the kittens came up and I thought it would be fun for Teazer since that's what she had been doing since Jerrie was gone, helping her mother with the kittens. Speaking of the kittens, I can't think of any names for them. I have a few from my rpg board but I wouldn't mind some suggestions either. So please if you can thing of some let me know. The next chapter will probably have a little of everything in it and it's going to have the meeting with the tribe. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, and I'll talk to you soon. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.


End file.
